Hallway Encounters
by willowtree16
Summary: SSHP SLASH Harry makes an attempt to be on time for class, but his lover has other ideas. Implyed sex
1. Default Chapter

** Hallway encounters**

Harry was walking down the upper level of the dungeons, trying to get to potions 15 minutes early, when he was pushed roughly, against the cold stone wall.

"We are going to be late for class." Harry told the man that was trailing kisses down his neck.

"Professor Flitwicks classroom is empty this period." Harrys lover whispered in his ear

"You want to have sex in the charms classroom? Your insane.

"The definition of insanity is doing the same thing hoping for different results. I don't want different results, I want to hear you scream my name **each** time I take you." he said as he sucked Harrys collar bone.

"I would have never though you an exhibitionis." The man answered by undoing Harrys shirt and tie pulling Harrys hips against his own.

Harry never made it to class on time.


	2. Taking Notes

**Hallway Encounters**

**Chapter 2**

Harry walked into the potions classroom a bit out of breath, and slightly flushed.

"Bloody hell, what happen to you Potter, you look like something the giant squid spit out from the lake." a random Slytherin called out. Harry just glared and walked over to find Ron and Hermione.

"Harry where were you mate, your lucky Snapes not here yet." Harry smirked inwardly 'luck had nothing to do with it' Harry thought smugly.

"Sorry guys I had t something to handle." Hermione rolled her eyes. ' Eww I hope that didn't mean what I think it does' Hermione thought ,before she got out a spare bit of parchment and wrote to Harry.

**YOU DIDN'T!**

_DIDN'T WHAT? INNOCENT FACE_

Just as Harry stopped writing Professor Snape came into the room slamming the door behind him. Once class had calmed down and began their lesson, which was reading chapter 12 form their potions text, Hermione wrote back to Harry.

**I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY RULES YOU TWO JUST BROKE? TONS! OMG!**

_SMIRK_

**HOW WAS IT?**

_YOU WOULDN'T WANT THE DETAILS._

**WANTING DETAILS! PUPPY FACE**

_HAHA WELL I WAS ON MY WAY TO CLASS 15 MINUTES EARLY WHEN..._

At The End Of class

"Wow" Hermione said in total awe, as she and Harry exited the potions classroom with Ron in tow.

_

* * *

__(AN: I have no idea what I'm doing with this story but I can promise at least one more chapter. I know this chapter was crap but it was better than the last one.)_

* * *


	3. What Note?

Hallway Encounters:

Chapter 3 : what note?

When the Golden trio walked in to great hall for lunch. They found the whole Hall in a total uproar. Besides the fact that the Great Hall was loud ,

their were people from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor running between house tables trading gossip. Almost no one in the three houses previously mentioned were at their proper table. Slytherin was their only house who was reaming rather quite either it was out of respect for their head fo house of because they simpliy didn't wish to contribute to the school foolishness, Harry was happy about it. After all the times that Harry had been down to the dungeons chances are that the Slytherin student all new or had a storng feeling about what Harry and their motions master was up to. The trio silently decided that they would just dit down and overhear what the latest piece of gossip was. As they sat down Seamus sat nest to them with a huge grin on his face

"Who is it?" Seamus asked Harry excitedly

"Who is what" Harry asked a little confused and a little angry to be bothered as soon as he sat down for lunch.

"The person in the note that, Susan said, that Justin found on the Potions table where you three were sitting, during potions class.

"I have no idea what your talking about."

" The note about the sex dream."

"I repeat I have absolutely no idea what your talking about." Harry responded starting to get very agitated.

"Come on Harry were dormmates you can trust us, or at lat me, with the knowledge of who your shagging"

"Alright fine you got me, I'll tell you about the note," Seamus grinned wickedly " your right, it was a note about one of my dreams."

"Come on Harry you can't fool me, that easy, your gone almost every night, then you come to morning classes with all sorts of energy. And if you do came back to the dorms it's like for in the morning.

"Lets go." Hermione said grabbing harrys arm. once all three of them mde it out side , and stand they were standing next to the lake Ron stopped Harry and Hermione

"What note?"

sorry for this chapter is such poor quality, but i haven't updated in ages and i figured i should do it soon.


	4. testing friendships

1**Hallway encounters chapter 4**

"Well, Ron, the thing about the note, it's really easy to explain because, well, Hermione can explain it better." Harry said t nervously while Hermione glared at him for involving her in the explanation.

"Oh no you don't Harry James Potter. You got yourself into this mess and you will get yourself out."

"I don't care who tells me I just wanna know, now!"

"Well, you know I'm barley the in the dom anymore." Harry stopped briefly. to gauge Rons reaction. So far so good Harry thought

"Well I've been spending though nights with my lover."

"Why didn't you tell me, mate this is great!" Ron said excitedly.

"I kinda liked having it a secret." Harry said with a false grin.

"I bet who is?" Hermione just glared at Harry for lying to Ron , a glare which Harry caved under every time she used it.

"Actually, I didn't keep it from you because I liked the idea of keeping it secrete, I didn't tell you because I was worrying about ruining our friendship. But Hermione's right I do need to tell you the truth and if your really my friend then you'll learn to live with what I'm about to tell you."

"Harry your such a drama queen, what ever your big secret is I'm sure it's not as big as your making it out to be, mean its not like your dating 'Monie." Ron said smiling at his silliness. Hermione however took offence to his comment. Ron turned pale when he seen the look of rage on her face.

"Not that theirs anything wrong with you two dating, it's just I've always seen Hermione as a sister, and I kinda figured that you did too! But it's great that you two are together, really." Hermione rolled her eyes at her best friends antics.

"Were not dating ." Harry replied in exasperation

" Oh! I get it! Your like best friends with benefits."

"NO, 'Monie isn't the one I'm seeing , not that anything wrong with 'Monie it's just that, I'm not interested in her equipment."

"Why, kind of equipment you have 'Monie ?" Harry and Hermione looked at each other with startled looks, but Ron kept talking.

" Because dad started collecting equipment, a few months ago, like screw drivers and drills, he's absolutely fascinated with drills." Harry forgot he was talking to someone who was not use to muggle expressions. "Although it's kinda stupid to not date someone just because of the equipment that they own, but that's just my opinion."

"Ron I didn't mean that kind of equipment, I mean, what I'm trying to say is, I'm gay." Ron look at Harry waiting for him to start talking again.

"Ok." Ron said as if Harry just told him the date. "So what's the big news?"

"You don't care?"

" What that your gay? No, why would I?" realization was all over rons face, of course.

"I forgot that you were raised by muggles. Things like that don't matter in the Wizarding world. Well for very few people." Relief was written all over Harry face.

"So that's it?" Ron said grinning at his best friends behavior.

"No, not quite. The part that will be hard for you to accept is when you find out the person who I'm dating."

"Oh! That's the best part, who is it? Come on mate if I'm not upset about the gay thing, maybe I wont be angry about this either. Now tell me before my curiosity explodes." Ron said once again grinning like an idiot.

"I just want you to know that this is a serous relationship and we both love each other, a lot," Harry said in an effort to keep him from exploding when he found out who his lover was.

"Harry , you can't keep me in suspense like this."

"I'm in love with Professor Snape."


	5. Will Friendship Prevail

**Hallway Encounters chapter 5**

Waring: name calling and mild language.

Disclaimer: incase you already didn't know, I own nothing from anything I write, that is Harry Potter related.

Ron went very pale before he turned scarlets. Harry however had not noticed since he was looking at his feet, as he delivered the news

"So are we alright?" Harry mumbled as he looked up, to see a very, very angry Ron Weasley looking at him incredulously.

"Are we alright? I think the better question is are you insane! What's going thru that brain of yours! Wait has Snape got you under the Imperious!

"No, Ron I can resist it, you know that. Please don't be this way."

"Ya well potions were always his speciality, slimy bastard. He's done this just because he doesn't like you. He found a way to humiliate you as much as he wants and you can't stop him. Merlin he is probably the sickest person I've ever met. Of all of the dirty rotten things for a person to do. "

"Ron-" Harry said trying desperately to get his best friend to see that he belonged at Severus side.

"Come on." Ron said grabbing Harrys wrist and heading to the castle.

"Where are we going?"

"To Dumbledore, if anyone can undo what Snape did to you, it's Dumbledore, he is the best wizard in the world after all." Ron was very proud of himself for being so calm in such a serious 'situation'.

"Ron theirs nothing to undo. Besides he already knows, and he approves of our loving relationship." Harry said angrily.

"Is that what snape has you thinking it is, listen, theirs nothing to be ashamed of mate, Snape's a evil git, that could only use the dark arts to get shagged, you're a victim in a disgusting game Harry, I know it doesn't feel like it now, but that's only because your being blinded from the truth."

"That's it, I've had more than enough of your bullshit to last me a life time you giant prat." Harry stopped talking a moment to calm his self a bit. " Ron, he is my lover and if you can't accept that then you can go to hell. I love him and if he asked me to marry him if would be the absolute best day of my entire existence!" Harry said before he stormed off, leaving Hermonie to calm Ron down, only that is not quite what she had in mind for her friend.

"Monie we have to so something. Harrys lost his mind. He wants to marry a Death Eater. And it doesn't get more insane than that. Poor bloke really believes that he loves the slimy git."

" I've got a plan." Hermonie said to Ron cool tone. Ron grinned at her words, Hermonie always had a plan.

"Great what is it?" he asked , very pleased that she lived up to her reputation for being super intelligent.

"We are going to do nothing, except allow Harry to be with whoever will love him and that he can love in return. From what Harry has told me he really dose , so just let it be." she said in the same tone.

"Oh merlin Snape got to you too! This is horrible! A total disaster, No, no it a conspiracy. He's gotten to everyone, Harry, you dumbledore. My whole world is cockeyed. "

"Don't you get it? Harrys happy with Snape, and with everything he has been though he deserves to be happy, both of them do. As best friends we can only give him so much. He needs a lover."

"Your intentions may be good, but it's still Snape! And you make him sound all innocent, which he totally isn't"

"He was a spy for the side of the light during the war. Why dose it matter that he's Snape?"

"Because it'll be the biggest mistake of Harrys life. And I bet he was in league with you-know-who the whole time. He just picked the winning side, once who-know- who was died, he pretended to be loyal to the side of the light." the next thing Ron knew was that he was slapped really hard.

"What your doing is only going to drive Harry away from you! Stop being so self fish and notice how happy Harry has been lately!"

"He' s evil 'monie and if you won't help Harry to see it, then I will."


End file.
